


Conversion

by timetopretend



Series: Training Camp [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Face-Sitting, Felching, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, thigh appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Kuroo had been occupied by other thoughts.</p><p>Like what it would be like to have Daichi underneath him, whimpering on his cock. Kuroo knows the noises Daichi makes when he comes, but he’s never heard him whine. It’s creating a weird hole in Kuroo’s stomach. He doesn’t remember ever wanting to top someone this bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversion

**Author's Note:**

> This story can stand alone. The series is a collection of one-shots about hook-ups at training camp, and it is not necessary to read "Reckless Behavior" prior. Polyamory + Haikyuu!! = otp.

“Do you think they ever switch?”

Akaashi immediately shook his head. Bokuto nearly choked back a laugh before asking, “Those two? Are you kidding me, Kuroo?”

Everyone was free to go their own ways at lunch time. Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi had already staked claim to a spot in the shade where they could lean against the fence. The subjects of their conversation were exiting the food line and grabbing bottled waters. 

It looked instinctual, the way Daichi and Sugawara regarded each other. Daichi carried both of their food trays and collected drinks for both as well. Suga grabbed two bags of chips, after picking through, searching for a bag of BBQ flavored for a good minute. There was ease to their care. They were wrapped up and oblivious to the three pairs of watching eyes.

“Suga can be surprising sometimes. You never know, he could top,” Kuroo provided, trying to reason his question into existence. 

“I’m going to quote the great Kuroo Tetsurou on this one, and correct me if I’m wrong, have you not gone on the record saying “If I could have Sawamara-san’s dick made into a dildo I would get so loose I woundn’t be able to sit on stools anymore”?” Bokuto said, using a dramatic deep voice for the quotation.

“I don’t get it,” Akaashi muttered, picking at the remains of his sandwich.

“The joke is Kuroo’s ass would become such a gaping hole from using the huge dildo that he wouldn’t be able to sit down without swallowing up the stool,” Bokuto provided.

“You aren’t helping,” Kuroo chastised back.

“Why a stool?” Akaashi asked, “And isn’t Kuroo’s ass already like that?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kuroo dismissed, “Shut up.”

“Usually you’re pretty satisfied when he tops you. So, have your feelings about bottoming for thick cock changed or something?” Bokuto asked when Kuroo’s face didn’t seem any less scrunched up in thought after a minute. 

“It’s just his _thighs_ ,” Kuroo said, rubbing a hand across his mouth.

They still had hours of gym time left before the boys could cut loose in their makeshift clubhouse. Kuroo tried to keep his mind pure until the last whistle of the day bid them free. He was doing a terrible job.

And it wasn’t just the thighs.

Daichi was just thick all over. His tan arms wrangled Kuroo easily. Daichi’s chest was sturdy, and even the muscles at the base of his neck were prominent and oddly sexy. Even with the few inches Kuroo had on him in height, when they were fucking, Daichi commanded him completely. Kuroo liked to get on all fours and have Daichi hit it from the back. Kuroo could really feel the power of Daichi’s thighs when he smacked into Kuroo hard, like he asked for. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say Kuroo would overuse the hell out of a dildo modeled after Daichi’s cock. When Kuroo had the real thing, he could barely contain himself. He could replicate it perfectly in his mind, down to the girth and sack that always felt heavy in his hand.

It was just lately, Kuroo had really been occupied by other thoughts. 

Like what it would be like to have Daichi underneath him, whimpering on his cock. Kuroo knows the noises Daichi makes when he comes, but he’s never heard him whine. It’s creating a weird hole in Kuroo’s stomach. He doesn’t remember ever wanting to top someone this bad. 

Akaashi and Bokuto had picked up some other conversation by the time Kuroo zoned back in. Right before the boys are meant to be heading back into the gym, Akaashi asks Bokuto if he was to stay in tonight. He even offers to share sleeping bags. It’s a little obvious that Akaashi is trying to give Kuroo the clubhouse for his own use, and Kuroo is pleased.

All Kuroo has to do is convince Daichi.

 

•

 

There’s a break inbetween sets that gives Kuroo a window of opportunity. 

Kuroo waits patiently in the empty hallway until Daichi exits the locker room. Kuroo’s position against the wall is purposefully suggestive. His hip is cocked and Kuroo hopes he gives Daichi inclination. Daichi turns his head around, doing a quick observation of the area before confirming their privacy and getting in Kuroo’s personal space. Daichi fits nicely in the slot between Kuroo’s legs.

“Are you _trying_ to distract me?,” Daichi mutters into Kuroo’s neck. They’re twisted together, but not kissing. The press of Daichi’s body is all it takes to get Kuroo’s dick interested. 

“It’s just gonna be the two of us tonight,” Kuroo starts, willing all his bravado to work for him, “Is it so bad to want a preview?”

Daichi pushes in more and gives Kuroo a kiss that’s only barely a taste. Not accepting the peck, Kuroo reaches with his hand to pull Daichi back to his mouth. The next one is much rougher, _needier._ There’s split second when Kuroo wonders if they have time for a blow job in the locker room, but he quiets the notion and realistically gives himself just another minute to be careless.

Kuroo gets his arms around Daichi and flips their positions urgently. With Daichi’s back against the wall, their tongues begin to slow. Kuroo takes his time slipping into Daichi’s mouth, wanting to savor the rushed moment they have together.

“I wanna give you something to think about,” Kuroo says as he leans up from Daichi. By catching him off guard, Kuroo is able to grab Daichi’s arm and flip him against the wall easily. He lets Kuroo hold both of his arms against his back as his face presses against the wall’s cold stone. Nudging with his foot, Kuroo gets Daichi to spread out his stance.

He bucks his hips against Daichi’s ass and let’s him feel just how hard Kuroo is. Their uniforms are thin, and Kuroo knows Daichi can feel every inch of his cock when he lets it drag between his cheeks. Kuroo has to bite his lip to stifle a groan. Unable to stop himself from grinding against Daichi again and again, Kuroo takes Daichi’s heavy breathing as a green light.

Leaning in, Kuroo stills his hips and whispers, “How’s it feel when I do this?” 

Kuroo brings a hand off Daichi’s arm and brings it to hold his erection. He tilts it forward, only letting the flimsy fabric of their uniforms be a barrier between his cock’s head and Daichi’s hole. Kuroo presses it there and holds.

“Be honest,” Kuroo adds.

With Daichi’s forehead on the wall, Kuroo can’t read his expression when he answers gruffly, “Feels good.”

Kuroo doesn’t hold back his grin, “Have you ever bottomed, Sawamara-san?”

Daichi shakes his head.

“Are you thinking about it right now?” Kuroo tests. Daichi presses back against Kuroo’s dick, and the shock makes Kuroo helpless to stop his gasp. _So that’s a yes._

“Ah _,”_ Kuroo breathes, seriously hoping he wasn’t spurting enough to stain his shorts.

“Let me tell you, I’ve been thinking about it. I’ve been thinking about burying my face in your ass, fucking you with my tongue until you’re begging. I want to fuck you on all fours and have you whining on my cock. I want you making sounds you’ve never dreamed of while I’m railing you,” Kuroo voices lowly.

Kuroo releases Daichi then, and takes a few steps back. Kuroo extends a hand to ruffle the back of Daichi’s hair before his steps carry him down the hallway. In the silence of the empty hall, Daichi considers knocking his head against the wall until he gains self control.

 

•

 

The first time Daichi saw Kuroo’s dick, Kuroo had shrugged and said, “When a tall guy has a long dick, it’s not impressive, it’s just proportional.” Daichi was looking at Kuroo with a different state of mind now, and he was thinking it was indeed pretty impressive.

Kuroo was seemingly hard from their first touch. Their make-out session heated quickly as they undressed. Kuroo pulled Daichi on top of him, palming at his ass. Kuroo’s dick was unclothed and rutting against Daichi’s abs as they shared open mouth kisses on the bed palette. Daichi kept catching looks at it. Actually, he was catching himself practically drooling over it. It felt gloriously sinful when it brushed inside his thighs, Daichi found himself bucking his hips to feel it slide against his bare skin.

“Want my tongue in your ass. You ever had your ass eaten, Sawamara?” Kuroo asked, pulling back and looking up.

“Ah—,” Daichi’s mind sputtered trying to grasp at words.

“Want you to sit on my face. I want my face buried in your ass,” Kuroo groaned, stopping momentarily to lay a hand down on Daichi’s ass with a spank, “Gonna make you cry with just my tongue.”

Daichi could barely collect himself. It hadn’t skipped his mind that Kuroo had been _very_ hands on when it came to his ass today. The attention was different, and the proposition made Daichi’s mind stammer.

Daichi walked with his knees to the top half of Kuroo’s body. Kuroo was biting his lip, clearly excited. He brought his hands to direct Daichi above him.

Once Daichi was kneeling right above his face, he slowly spread his stance and dropped his hips. Kuroo’s hands pressed and pulled at Daichi’s cheeks, relishing the bounce and jiggle. He spread them open, letting Daichi feel the cool of the air on his opening, just enough to give him cold chills. Kuroo stared at the hole, virgin pure and put on filthy display in front of his face.

Beginning with a slow swipe across Daichi’s hole, Kuroo leaned up and lead with his tongue. Carefully avoiding penetration, Kuroo let his tongue circle the puckered skin in a teasing, repeating motion. Daichi was displaying his enjoyment clearly. He was squirming wildly at Kuroo’s techniques. He held down Daichi’s hips, forcing the boy to take his tongue at the pace Kuroo wanted.

“Oh fuck,” Daichi huffed out as Kuroo slid all the way to his balls before returning between Daichi’s cheeks and indulging his desires with the intrusion of his tongue. He dipped inside deep, earning a sharp gasp from Daichi above. The taste of Daichi was everything Kuroo had dreamed about, and he wasn’t being shy as he licked upon the tight hole. He pressed his hands into the beautiful muscular backside in his face and moaned into the skin.

Spitting plainly, Kuroo altered his motions to sinking his tongue inside and quickly receding it. Daichi was beginning to have more give around his intrusions, and Kuroo took that as a green light to press forward. Kuroo pulled Daichi down with more force, letting himself become smothered in the flesh of his ass. Kuroo let his tongue fuck Daichi recklessly, getting sloppy and spilling obscene noises.

Sputtering his hips, Daichi unsuccessfully worked against Kuroo’s iron grasp. Groaning out, he felt himself too close to an orgasm. He didn’t know if he could come now and keep his dignity intact.

“Come on, Kuroo,” Daichi pleaded breathlessly.

“Begging for my cock already?” Kuroo replied, pulling away. Daichi’s chest raised fiercely with heavy breathes. Kuroo couldn’t see, but he could bet Daichi’s cock was dripping wet. He continued after a beat, “Remember when we used to fuck in the supply closet? You would spit on my hole and make me take your cock raw with no prep? What did you say? _Your slutty pussy loves to take me dry_?”

Daichi gave a resigned, “Fuck off.”

“Just reminding you so you can’t hate me,” Kuroo said as he shifted Daichi aside and reached for the lube. Daichi propped himself up on his hands and knees and waited, _like a good boy_. It only took a second of consideration before Kuroo just went with applying the lube directly to his dick. Stroking in prep, Kuroo got his thumb slick.

“Let’s see how wet _your_ slutty pussy is,” Kuroo said as he pressed his thumb inside Daichi’s ass. Daichi was being _so good_ and relaxing perfectly, and the delicious soft give of the hole had Kuroo mentally thanking all the gods. He hooked the thumb around the rim and let it drag as he removed it. It would be a tight fit, but Kuroo was elated to make it happen.

Daichi was doing a half ass job at hiding how bad he wanted it too. His back was glistening with droplets of sweat already. The angle of his hips was beautifully submissive. The muscular curve of his ass was waiting expectantly. Daichi was practically gifting Kuroo his ass with a ribbon on top.

Lining up, Kuroo didn’t take a second for granted. He watched Daichi’s spine arch in a dose of ecstasy as his cock eased inside.

“ _Ah_ , so tight,” hissed Kuroo. He smoothed his hands down Daichi’s flank, easing tension with his touch. It had been awhile since Kuroo had topped, and it was dawning on him that he was going to have to put in a considerable effort to not come immediately. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“ _Move, Tetsu_ ,” Daichi urged in a huff. Kuroo could hear his heart beating in his ears, and it was kind of alarming him. 

The first buck of his hips hits hard. It brushes Daichi’s prostate mostly by luck, and causes an untamed moan to leave his throat. Without wasting a second, Kuroo repeats the sharp jab of his hips.

Kuroo gathers himself and finds a steady rhythm to his motions. Daichi’s walls squeeze around him when he sneaks his hand up from his hips to tease a nipple. The feeling of Daichi’s ass might even beat the view, Kuroo decides.

The pace is fast and hard, with the slapping of skin punctuating every movement. The feeling is maddening as Kuroo presses at Daichi, adjusting the angle. Elbows bearing the weight, Kuroo changes from the harsh jabs to a filthy grind once he gets Daichi’s ass into the perfect position. Daichi moans, immediately feeling Kuroo strike his prostate with the modification. The slower pace is doing wonders, Kuroo has to bite his lip when Daichi begins spewing out exited repeated “ _Yes yes yes_ ”s. Daichi’s thighs spread wider, impossibly trying to get Kuroo’s cock deeper. It’s a sinful sight and Kuroo begins feeling himself unravel.

“Be careful, Sawamara, you might give me the wrong idea. You’re sure taking my cock like a real hungry bottom,” Kuroo teased. Daichi only keened in response, as Kuroo struck home again. “It’s okay, I won’t tell your secret. Only me, right? Your ass belongs to me, doesn’t it, baby?”

 Daichi makes a small cry as Kuroo leans back a tad and uses his arms to pull Daichi’s body back onto his cock. There was determination in his hips motion now. Daichi was teetering on the edge, and Kuroo could tell.

 “Come from just my cock,” Kuroo urged, “I know you can.”

Kuroo received confirmation nearly immediately. Daichi came with a bellow of a moan, Kuroo watched his whole body retract with the force. Daichi’s hole clamped down on Kuroo in retaliation, and it was the final blow. Sputtering his hips, Kuroo followed Daichi as his orgasm blindsided him. Gripping down tightly, Kuroo helplessly grappled at Daichi as he felt his come filling the abused hole. The spurts continued for longer than Kuroo could recall every happening in his memory.

“I think you just sucked my balls dry,” Kuroo panted against Daichi’s sweat slick back. He didn’t remember collapsing onto the other boy, but it was understandable since he felt like he blacked out for a second. He chuckled before adding, “Damn, that was good.”

“You couldn’t have waited until after training camp? When I wouldn’t have to practice after having my ass destroyed,” Daichi said as Kuroo eased his limp cock out of his hole. It was red and noticeably loosened. Cum was just starting to slip out when Kuroo decided he wasn’t finished.

Without giving Daichi a warning, Kuroo brought his mouth back to the abused hole and licked plainly. The cum was still warm. The taste was only minorly unsatisfying compared to the beauty of the noises Daichi was emitting. Kuroo didn’t play around this time, and dug his tongue inside deep from the start. He felt his tongue slipping in his own spunk, and it was too hot for words. Sucking against the pucker, Kuroo groaned along with Daichi as he cleaned his asshole.

Kuroo continued to lick and dig inside the open hole until he couldn’t taste the bitter, recognizable taste of sperm. He pulled off and wiped his mouth against the back of his hand impulsively.

Daichi’s body was limp against the sheets.

“Just think positively. Tomorrow when we’re in a match, your body will move on instinct. You’ll dive for a receive and won’t feel the ache until you try to get up. Then, you’ll be stuck thinking about me and how nice it feels to be well fucked,” Kuroo supplied as he flipped Daichi over onto his back.

“How the hell is that a positive?” Daichi replied, but it was weak. His smile was already breaking through a little, realizing it was too late to act bothered now. Kuroo was above him, coyly staring through his bangs. Instead of adding to the conversation, Kuroo opted for leaning down and kissing Daichi. The bitter taste in Kuroo’s mouth was ignored, and Daichi allowed himself to open up into the kiss. Tongues finding each other sweetly, they fell into an easy open mouth rhythm.

“We can pick up being responsible captains later,” Kuroo offered, nudging his forehead against Daichi’s neck after pulling away from the lip lock. They were entering dangerous territory, but neither wanted to revert back to their old ways of parting and slipping into their own sleeping bags, lonely in the middle of the night.

“I’m gonna fall asleep,” Daichi said. Kuroo had already curled around him like a feline. A clean blanket was pulled from the couch in silence as Daichi accepted his fate.

“Told you. We can be responsible later,” Kuroo whispered on the brink of slumber, “Sleep with me here tonight.”

The question sealed the envelope. Daichi pulled Kuroo in closer, letting his head rest on his chest. The sounds of the summer carried through the window. Against the fluttering buzz of insects, the breathing of the boys began to lull.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for checking my work out <3 kudos and comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> i never thought i would write this considering bottom kuroo is one of my favorite things ever???? but i surprise myself. 
> 
> if you are interested in keeping up with my posts, i would recommended following me on tumblr at [iwaizummi](http://www.yahoo.com). i try to update on my writing semi-frequently and my ask box is always open.


End file.
